My heart will wait for you
by NewYorkDream
Summary: Disney stars, Nick jonas and Miley cyrus go through a baby assignment, road trips, disney plays..ect. - I suck at summarys :    A niley story :


"Thank you, thank you!" Miley shouted into her microphone, panting out of breath from her previous song 'Who owns my heart' Total rush. A smile unable to leave her face. She loved it on stage, you could just tell. After she had calmed herself down she started to talk to her fans.

"So... There's this guy." The crowd went crazy. Screaming names 'Nick Jonas' Or 'Liam Hemsworth', some even shouted their own names. Miley giggled into her microphone. She walked up & down the stage before stopping, resting the microphone on the stand, speaking into it. "No, no, no" She told them, giggling and shaking her head at the same time. "It's nothing like 'I'm SO in love with him and he makes me weak to my knees' " Miley stopped and realised what she had just said. "Even though, that's true."She continued. "Okay, let's call him..." A smile curved upon her face. "Prince Charming" she dropped her smile that left her cheek bones, becoming more serious now. "You see, Prince Charming thinks he can write songs about me and that it would only make me coming running back to him; pretending everything is normal and fine again." Her eyes gazed down to the floor, only to meet back up to the crowd once again. "But that's not true." It wasn't like she found it hard to say the next few sentences; just that she had to put it in a way which would make her fans not freak out, especially the Niley ones. She knew that her concert was being recorded live, so that everyone at home could watch too. This means that all the Niley fans were probably going wild at the mention of 'Prince Charming'. But hey, she was too. "I love Ni-"Word vomit. "Prince Charming" She quickly corrected herself. "But the things that happen between us and the things that were said...Can't be changed. Our love was _real_. It was. But, going back to him only scares me." At that point a fan had decided to shout 'Liam Hemsworth' while everything was quite. "It's Not-"She couldn't even bother to finish that reply. She found it funny how people could think she could actually _Love_ Liam. Though, she had to give them the benefit of the doubt, Oceanup had posted that they were engaged, so they had to get it from somewhere. She gave a small sigh, hoping that her fans didn't hear. Miley bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back all her emotions at once."That pretty much describes my new song" she giggled slightly. "So this next song" she clutched tighter onto the microphone. "This next song is for Prince Charming...Let's just hope he's watching" Miley mumbled the last part, before turning round to her band, giving them the signal to start.

"I whisper goodbye, I swear its not for the last time.  
I know its not easy.  
This could never be easy.  
Five-thousand miles with traffic of you in my mind,  
There'll be pain, there'll be glory.  
Girl you don't need to worry;

Cause my heart will wait.  
My heart will wait for you.  
My heart will wait.  
My hearts gonna wait for you always.

I hear your tears, theyre falling down through these eyes.  
Pouring out just to reach me.  
Calling out for some meaning.  
With all those times we sat and dreamed of life:  
Oh how the future it could be,  
The flawless drawings of beauty.  
So dont give up, girl, dont give in.  
Don't stop, believing in me.  
This is just the beginning.

Cause my heart will wait.  
My heart will wait for you.  
My heart will wait.  
My hearts gonna wait for you always.

Yeah, yeah.

My heart will wait. Oooh.  
My heart will wait for you, wait for you.  
My heart will wait for you always.  
Cause my heart will wait for you.  
Its gonna wait for you.  
Its gonna wait for you, ahh.  
My heart will wait for you.  
Its gonna wait for you always.  
Its gonna wait for you.  
Its gonna wait for you.  
Its gonna wait- for you.  
Its gonna wait- for you.  
My heart will wait until I will be with you ahh.

I whisper goodbye, I swear its not for the last time.  
I know its not easy.  
Its not meant to be easy."


End file.
